Un nuevo comienzo
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Mi viaje acaba de empezar. Paso 1 alejarme de mi familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

El sol empezó a salir lentamente indicando que eran las siete de la mañana, emprendí mi marcha suavemente, dejando atrás la cueva en la cual se refugiaba mi familia.

Mi nombre es Naruto, tengo 18 años de edad, una característica que tengo es que mi cuerpo está cubierto por un pelo blanco, y me refiero a todo mi cuerpo (es importante remarcarlo). Nací en Suecia y soy lo que comúnmente llaman Yeti o pie grande.

Desde muy joven descubrí mi habilidad para manejar la nieve y el hielo, puedo moverlos a voluntad. Mi madre dice que es una herencia que posee mi familia y toda mi raza.

No soy muy alocado para mi edad aunque para ser sincero, no podría serlo ni aun que quisiera, los hombres de mi especie se la pasan peleando o durmiendo.

Tampoco es que pueda hablar con humanos (huyen cuando me ven), tampoco les llamo la atención a las hembras de mi especie (son muy espeluznantes, no quiero ni pensar con quien tendré que casarme).

Bostezando y estirándome, decidí incrementar mi velocidad para bajar la montaña repleta de nieve recién caída durante la noche.

Hoy era un día muy importante, el comienzo de mi vida adulta, la travesía hacia mi futuro. Emprendería un viaje que tardaría meses, para encontrar un nuevo hogar en donde establecerme y tener mi familia.

Lo haría completamente solo, por lo que tendría nuevas responsabilidades, el planeamiento debía ser perfecto, tendría que decidir, cuando viajar, a donde, durante que horas.

Debía evitar a toda costa que los humanos me vieran (no quiero acabar en la pared de un loco), estoy más que determinado a empezar su vida adulta con el pie derecho.

Respire hondo, varias veces, agarro lo necesario para el viaje, brújula, mapa, un hacha (no soy tonto tengo que protegerme).

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado me apoyo en el árbol mas cercano, cuando un grito me asusto, provocando que me resbalara y callera con el trasero en la nieve.

_CARIÑO

Intento levantarme, para poder ver a la cara a mi tan querida madre (¿suena muy sarcástico?, ¿sí?, perfecto).

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Tienes todo?

_Si.

_ ¿No te falta nada?

_No.

_Pero…

_Ma, córtalo.

Suspirando se da vuelta y entra a la cueva. Mientras retorno a mi camino.

Futuro aquí voy.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dia 1

Capitulo 2: Dia 1

La oscuridad ocultaba de la vista a todo aquel que osara caminar con ella, lentamente me adentre en el denso bosque repleto de nieve, mientras que caía mas. Frio no paso, el pelaje me protege de casi todo, pero el hambre lucha con mi cuerpo para ordenar a mi cerebro a buscar comida.

Cansado después de caminar durante toda la noche, mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme de alejarme de los caminos transitados, cuando un ruido llama mi atención por completo. Olí el aire para descubrir a la criatura que lo produjo, cuando el aroma adentro mis fosas nasales pude detectar la dulzura de la carne de una gamuza.

Sentí como la cordura iba desapareciendo, para dejar a la luz mi naturaleza animal, mis colmillos empezaron a dolerme, caminando cuidadosamente sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido, seguí el rastro.

Unos metros adelante mío, pude ver su pelaje negro, con un rápido movimiento lo inmovilice para quebrarle la cabeza, (no soy un animal quiero aclarar). Mire a mi alrededor para ver donde podría empezar un campamento improvisado, pero al no ver ninguno, me senté y empecé a trabajar la carne.

A pesar de que mi especie puede comer carne cruda sin consecuencias, jamás me ha gustado hacerlo, por lo que decidí prender una fogata (esta vez no tendría que escuchar a mi padre decirme que no me comporto como Yeti). El aroma de carne cocinada inundo mis sentido, mientras que el sol ya salía decidí comer caminando. Apague la fogata, y me encamine a encontrar un refugio para pasar el día.

Pase horas recorriendo el bosque, pero sin éxito, la luz del sol se dejaba notar con fragilidad, pero aun así no es seguro para mi caminar en día, (lo humanos me pueden ver).

Un ruido me llamo la atención, con mucho cuidado trato de pasar desapercibido, me detuve para que me confundan con la nieve. Unas voces empezaron a sonar en la lejanía, con facilidad pude identificar que eran dos machos humanos, las alertas empezaron a sonar en mi mente.

Hasta que una voz chillona me puso nervioso, podría intentar adivinar pero dirá que era una niña (lo cual no es nada bueno), los machos no importa las especies siempre intentan proteger a los niños, mas a las hembras.

Lo cual significaba, que la posibilidad que tuve al inicio, de que solo un macho tuviera un arma se iba con el agua, ahora tenía a dos machos probablemente fuertemente armados y con dispositivos de comunicación, para comunicarse con mas machos que vendrían a matarme si ellos me veían.

Completamente aterrado solo espere, (a una muerte segura) a que estuvieran a la vista, para poder determinar la ruta de escape.

Cada vez las voces se escuchaban más cerca, a 5 metros delante de mí pude ver cómo iban apareciendo dos figuras caminando hacia mi derecha. Detrás de ellos apareció una pequeña bola de pelos (supongo que será su abrigo).

Esta giro hacia mí para claramente mirarme, con plena confianza que no me vería no aparte la mirada, hasta que empezó a gritar, uno de los machos se acerco hacia ella corriendo.

_ ¿Qué sucede cariño? –le pregunto, ella me señalo con su dedito, dándose vuelta el macho me encaro, pude ver cuando sus ojos empezaron a abrirse

_ ¡JOSH! ¿Por qué tardan?, ¿Qué vio la niña ahora? –el llamado Josh levanto su mano.

_No camines, lo vas a asustar.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿hay un oso? –miro hacia su alrededor mientras que se acomodaba el rifle, empecé a moverme dispuesto a atacar si me atacaban.

_Deja….de…..move...te –dijo lentamente, mientras que respiraba cada vez más rápido, su compañero se quedo quieto –ahora….deja el rifle en el suelo.

_ ¿Estás loco?

_Confía en mi –a refunfuñando hizo lo que le indico, mientras que Josh hacia lo mismo –ahora camina hacia delante y date vuelta lentamente.

El compañero empezó a caminar (estoy nervioso, ayuda) mientras se daba vuelta, al verme su cara empezó a perder el color.

_ ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_Un Yeti.

_ ¿Existen?

_ ¿Realmente quieres discutirlo ahora?

Una vez alejado, Josh empezó a moverse con la niña sin dejar de mirarme.

_No te haremos daño, puedes seguir tu camino.

Sin dejar de verlo me pare lentamente (me había arrodillado no me había dado cuenta) mientras retrocedía, al estar a una distancia prudente, empecé a correr sin mirar atrás.

Corrí durante un buen tiempo, hasta que llegue a una cueva ocultada por la vegetación, respirando rápido mire a mí alrededor, pero al no ver nada, entre para esperar que llegara la noche (y de paso intentare dormir, algo, me acostare mejor).

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Adicional 1

**Adicionales 1**

**Un nuevo comienzo: Dia 1**

**Josh **

_ ¿Tu esposa está bien? –le pregunto a mi compañero.

_Creo que sí, el embarazo la pone nerviosa.

_ ¿Tú lo estás?

_Bastante a decir verdad.

_Es el primero, es común, créeme vale la pena.

Un grito proveniente de mi espalda me alerto, mire a mi mejor amigo Rock Lee, cuando me di cuenta, mi hija. Empecé a correr hacia ella, desesperado, al verla parada sin daños, me tranquilice.

_ ¿Qué sucede cariño? –ella levanto su bracito para señalar hacia delante suyo, mire hacia esa dirección, y pude distinguir una enorme bola blanca agachada en la nieve, claramente intentando pasar desapercibida, pero sus enormes ojos rojos me devolvieron la mirada.

Pude sentir como el pánico penetro mis huesos, mientras mis ojos se abrían. Intente no mover un musculo, luche por recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho sobre esas criaturas, sin mucho éxito.

No te muevas hijo, lo tomaran como amenaza debes quedarte tranquilo, huelen el miedo, debes tratarlos con respeto. Y al mismo tiempo temer por tu vida, baja el arma, retrocede y dile que no le harás daño, ellos te entenderán y se irán por su cuenta, si son jóvenes correrán, si son anciano caminaran sin dejar de verte y si son adulto se quedaran quietos hasta que tú te vayas por tu cuenta.

_ ¡JOSH! ¿Por qué tardan?, ¿Qué vio la niña ahora? –al sentir que se acercaba levante mi mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

_No camines, lo vas a asustar.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿hay un oso? –empezó a moverse, poniendo a la criatura incomoda, enseguida pude ver que se ponía en posición de ataque y entre en pánico.

_Deja….de…..mover...te –le suplique, una vez quieto me miro preocupado –ahora….deja el rifle en el suelo.

_ ¿Estás loco?

_Confía en mí – refunfuñando me hizo caso –ahora camina hacia delante y date vuelta lentamente –asustado empezó a avanzar mientras se giraba, pude ver claramente como el color abandonaba su cara.

_ ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_Un Yeti.

_ ¿Existen?

_ ¿Realmente quieres discutirlo ahora?

Al notar que el ya se había alejado lo suficiente dirigí mi mirada a la criatura, para ver que esta se empezaba a relajarse, me di cuenta que no me miraba a mi sino a mi hija, con nerviosismo decidí actuar.

Me agache para dejar el arma en el suelo y recuperar su atención, cosa que logre, empecé a retroceder ocultando a mi hija con mi cuerpo

_No te haremos daño, puedes seguir tu camino.

Sin dejar de vernos se paro, para caminar lentamente hacia atrás, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, ahí me di cuenta que debía ser un joven, sentí cuando Rock Lee empezó a acercarse.

_ ¿me vas a explicar qué demonios paso?

_Mi padre me hablo de ellos, hasta este momento jamás había visto uno.

_ ¿Cómo sabias que no nos atacaría?

_Una de las cosas que me dijo, es que no atacan por atacar solo lo hacen si creen que se encuentran en peligro.

_Pos eso dijiste que dejara el arma.

_Exacto, se relajo casi de inmediato, probablemente quería ir a su refugio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_No transitan durante el día, lo hacen a la noche, ¿Por qué crees que jamás te dejan salir una vez que el Sol se oculta?

_Para que no te pierdas.

_Bueno si, pero también para que no te encuentres con uno de ellos –al decir esto me di cuenta que éramos más afortunados de lo que creíamos – tuvimos muchísima suerte.

_ ¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué?

_Porque estaba viajando, lo cual significa una sola cosa, es un adolecente.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que estaba viajando?

_Cuando mi hija lo vio, el no se movió, por lo que venía hacia nosotros, ¿no viste? retrocedió –el me mira confundido –si su refugio estaba detrás nuestro, no se hubiera movido, lo cual significa que buscaba uno.

_ ¿Y por eso sabes que era un adolecente?

_Mi padre me lo dijo cuando llegan a los 18 años, los varones se van del refugio creado por sus padres, para encontrar una hembra con la cual juntarse y tener una familia.

_ Pero no había una mujer con él.

_Es porque no la encontró –mire a mi alrededor para empezar el trayecto hacia casa –su viaje recién empezó o no tuvo suerte.

**Esta es una pequeña historia de lo sucedido en "Un nuevo comienzo" a través de la perspectiva de Josh y un poco de explicación sobre sus conocimientos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dia 2

Capitulo 3: Dia 2

A pesar de que sabía que las horas pasaban no pude pegar el ojo, todos mis sentidos se encontraban alerta provocando que mis músculos se tensaran completamente sin descansar. Podía escuchar a cada criatura que se encontraba a las afuera de la cueva lo que me generaba mas recelo, estaba seguro que había algo ahí que me quería matar.

El encuentro con los humanos me había causado un severo trastornado, tenía miedo de salir, de moverme y de incluso respirar. Siempre me dije que sería valiente en ese tipo de situaciones, pero aquí estaba congelado del miedo sin posibilidades de reaccionar.

Suspirando, intente de nuevo tranquilizarme sin éxito, hasta que escuche los cascos de una gamuza, levantándome por primera vez en horas, empecé a gatear para asomarme lentamente y ver al animal, olí el viento sin detectar intrusos, me puse de pie por completo para comer.

Después de cocinar y comer la carne, mi cuerpo tuvo una considerable relajación, cerré mis ojos para ver si esta vez tenía éxito.

Me desperté a la medianoche, mis musculos se encontraban adoloridos, al igual que mi cabeza. La tensión me había jugado una mala pasada, agarre mis cosas para seguir mi camino, rezándole a cualquier dios que me quisiera ayudar, que los humanos no se cruzaran conmigo nuevamente (no soy muy religioso)

Después de avanzar unos metros sin encontrar inconvenientes, me decidí a avanzar más rápido. Casi corriendo pase por el lugar de mi encuentro descubriendo que los humanos se había ido hace horas atrás (capaz que no eran tan malos)

Sin detenerme seguí por el norte, con la esperanza de encontrar rastros de alguna hembra. La nieve empezó a caer cubriendo cualquier huella, (no es bueno), resignado me decidí a continuar.

El olor de carne inundo mis fosas nasales, sin entender que pasaba me deje guiar a su paradero. Después de caminar unas horas me detuve para descansar un momento, sentándome mire hacia el cielo.

Cuando era niño mi padre siempre me decía que los dioses nos protegían desde los cielos, por esa razón debíamos mirar hacia arriba para demostrarles que eras humildes y serviciales.

_Cuando seas grande y capaz de proteger a los demás deberás entender que ellos te protegerán solo si les muestras que los respetas. Es muy importante que veas y entiendas que solo somos seres diminutos a sus servicios._

Me miro a los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida no me dijo que los bajara, sino que continúo hablando:

_Ahora serás muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero aun así no te olvides jamás, de agradecerles por protegerte. Cuando estés en tu viaje y tengas que descansar mira hacia arriba y recuerda mis palabras sonríe, y diles gracias._

Y así lo hice, mire hacia el enorme cielo, mientras sonreía recordando todo lo sucedido.

_Gracias –dije mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el gigantesco bosque ahora sumergido entre las sombras.

_Levántate, aun si tienes dolor, muestra tu valentía, y sigue adelante que los Yetis no se rinden con facilidad. Y tú eres uno de nosotros hijo no avergüences a la familia._

Suspirando, me levante para empezar de nuevo, mis pies estaban sucios y adoloridos, pero no me detuve. Casi sin poder avanzar sentí el aroma más fuerte, alertándome, pude ver en la lejanía humo, dándome cuenta que debía ser un campamento humano mire a mi derecha para rodearlo.

_No seas estúpido, no te enfrentes a una batalla que tu sabes que no puedes ganar, morir intentando no vale la pena. Huir no es tonto ni cobarde, sino inteligente._

Solo con los sonidos de mis pasos revotando en los arboles, seguía adelante, hasta que una risa sonó. Confundido mire a mí alrededor, mientras me agachaba para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Próxima actualización: 22-05-2014**

**Nos Vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Dia 2 Final

La risa cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, tensando aun más a mis adoloridos músculos. Me di cuenta de mi error, había dejado que el aroma me guiara hacia una emboscada. Ahora debía encararla, para poder sobrevivir debía matar a cualquiera que representara una amenaza.

Unos pasos empezaron a hacerse escuchar, al igual que las voces.

_Ya baja la voz Hinata –la risa se hizo más fuerte.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_ Claro que no –era una voz masculina, y la otra una mujer, que se acercaban a mi posición.

_ ¿Entonces qué sucede?, no creo que al silencio le moleste que lo interrumpa.

_No digas estupideces.

_ ¿Entonces?

_Solo, puede haber…criaturas que te escuchen.

_ ¿Criaturas?

_Hace unos días mi tío vio a un chupa cabras.

_Bromeas, ¿verdad?

_Solo digo, nunca sabes que podría haber en las cuevas o en la soledad del bosque –los pasos se detuvieron.

_No te creí un niño miedoso Kiba.

_No lo soy.

_Pues eso parece –continuaron, por el sonido de los pasos y voces debían pasar por delante de mí.

_ ¿Sabes qué?, si quieres ser asesinada por un vampiro o algo, no te salvare –la mujer empezó a reír.

_Tranquilo no te lo pediré.

Pude verlo por primera vez, era una joven de 18 años morocha con tez blanca y unos enormes ojos grises, estaba acompañada de un hombre de su misma edad, castaño y no muy alto.

Estaban caminando al campamento sin mirar hacia mi dirección, hasta que la joven se volteo a ver a su compañero, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

_Puede que tengas razón acerca de las criaturas fantásticas Kiba.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? –ella señalo con la cabeza hacia mi dirección mientras que me preparaba para atacar. El joven giro lentamente, al verme abrió la boca asombrado.

La mujer aun con la sonrisa en la boca empezó a caminar hacia mí, mientras que yo seguía en la misma posición.

_ ¿Estás loca? –le pregunto su compañero, mientras que la sujetaba del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

_Solo está asustado.

_ ¿Y yo?, me estoy haciendo en los pantalones

_Relájate Kiba –aun con la mirada en mi hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, mientras que extendía su mano en mi dirección –Soy Hinata.

_No creo que hable.

La mire, nada en ella me daba mala espina, parecía una persona tranquila y de confianza, olfatee el aire para ver si había alguien con ellos, pero al no detectar nada me enderece, para tomar su mano.

Estaba helada, pero la calidez no dejaba su rostro, al igual que la alegría.

_Naruto –sus ojos se agrandaron al oírme –y si puedo hablar.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Próxima Actualización: 07-06-14**

**Nos Vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dia 3

Capitulo 5: Dia 3

Sus ojos se abrieron, al igual que su boca, su compañero empezó a temblar de miedo.

_ ¿Puedes hablar? –me pregunto el joven

_Si –le conteste sin despegar mi mirada de la hembra, tenía un aroma intoxicante.

_Es un placer –me dijo mientras su sonrisa se formaba.

_No es seguro que una mujer este en estas tierras sin protección.

_ ¿Y YO QUE SOY?, ¿UN DUENDE? –me grito el hombre enojado.

_Vamos Kiba, comparado con el eres un niño pequeño.

_Que sea un viejo no significa que pueda proteger a alguien.

_No creo que sea tan mayor Kiba –subió su ceja -¿verdad?

_Tengo 18 –los dos me miraron atónitos -¿Qué?

_Es que pareces mayor –me mire rápidamente sin entender que querían decirme –digo no es que parezcas viejo solo mas grande.

_ ¿Cuántos crees que aparento? –empieza a dar vueltas alrededor mío viéndome detenidamente.

_Unos treinta capaz –empecé a reír.

_ ¿Qué tiene de gracioso peludo?

_KIBA.

_ ¿Qué?, me vas a decir que no tiene pelo.

_No es educado burlarse de las personas.

_Tu lo llamaste sobrenatural, para mi parece un tonto al cual sus padres se olvidaron de llevar a casa –deje de reír para verlo serio, mostré mis dientes en forma de reto, asustado retrocedió unos pasos –no te tengo miedo cavernícola.

_KIBA –me miro a los ojos –lo lamento el no sabe de lo que habla.

_Nadie insulta a mi familia y sale vivo –dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su dirección, ella intento detenerme con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil el joven al verme dirigirme hacia él empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, al verlo tan asustado empecé a reír.

_Tan hombre no es, solo un cobarde sale corriendo dejando sola a su muer –dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, ella retrocedió asustada.

_Yo que tú me alejaría –me dice mientras retrocede.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Te lo advierto, se kung fu –la mire extrañado.

_No sé qué es eso, pero no creo que me haga daño –la tomo de los brazos, mientras ella gritaba, la subí a mis hombros, sin importarme que pataleara, mire al cielo, podía oler a la tormenta acercándose.

Baje la mirada hacia su campamento para encontrar que no los protegería de la tormenta, por lo que empecé a bajar para agarrar lo necesario y trasladarla a un lugar seguro.

_BAJAME –me gritaba, pero no le preste atención, mire dos bolsos en el suelo, uno marrón y otro rosa, supuse que el segundo sería el de ella, por lo que lo agarre.

Olisque el aire, pero no detecte señales del macho, debió correr lejos, empecé a caminar, mientras veía a mi alrededor buscando una cueva.

_DIJE QUE ME BAJES –me golpeo la cabeza, pero no tanto como para que me molestara.

Seguí caminado durante una hora, ella se había cansado de pelear, por lo que se había intentado acomodar para no lastimarse, mire el cielo por tercera vez podía ver a la tormenta alcanzándonos.

_Por favor, quiero ir a casa.

_Estas lejos de tu casa.

_ ¿Adónde me llevas? –señale al cielo, para que vea las nueves que nos alcanzaban.

_Va a llover tengo que encontrar una cueva –suspiro –lo cual se me hace difícil si te estás quejando.

_Oh lo lamento de no poder ser una secuestrada educada.

_Aja, lo que digas –pude visualizar una entrada, alegre me dirigí a ella, entre cuidadosamente de no lastimarla para después soltarla.

Me miro enojada, le di su mochila, ella la tomo sin dejar de mirarme.

_ ¿Qué quieres conmigo?, ¿violarme?

_No sé qué es eso.

_ ¿Por qué me arrastrarte hasta este lugar?

_Tu macho –levanto su mano - ¿Qué?, estaba explicándome.

_Kiba, no es mi macho, es mi amigo.

_Oh no sabía que eso era posible.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? –Asistí –que en tu mundo toman a las mujeres para dejarlas como basura.

_No dije eso, solo, quiero decir… -suspire frustrado –las mujeres de mi especie no se hacen amigo de uno, debido a que los machos somos territoriales.

_Entonces para ti, ¿me ganaste?

_ ¿Qué?

_Ya sabes hubo un enfrentamientos de machos y me ganaste –me la quede mirando confundido durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que me intentaba decir.

_No nada que ver, te traje aquí porque tu refugio no iba a soportar la tormenta.

_Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no buscaste a Kiba?

_Lo machos se pueden proteger solo.

_No este, es un miedoso, que cree que lo chupa cabras existen y que…tú no eres humano –me la quede mirando, ella se estaba sonrojando -¿Qué?

_ No soy humano, soy un Yeti.

_Un hombre de las nieves.

_Exacto.

_Okey me voy a desmayas –se quedo callada durante unos segundos, hasta que me miro decidida –quiero que busques a Kiba.

_ ¿Qué?

_No voy a dejar que muera, tiene que estar cerca.

_Si salgo yo voy a morir.

_Pero…

_No , si tu a..mi..go, es inteligente se refugiara, cuando pase la tormenta te ayudare a buscarlo.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_Lo prometo.

_Gracias.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Día 4

Capitulo 6

Hace más de dos horas que buscamos a ese humano, ya me estoy hartando de mirar alrededor y de escucharla llamarlo. No entiendo todo ser con inteligencia sabe que debe refugiarse ante un tormenta.

Golpeo el suelo frustrada, desde hace mas de una hora que golpea el suelo repetidamente.

_ ¿No puedes olerlo? –me pregunto mientras se sentaba.

_Ya te dije que no capto su aroma –lo había perdido hace unos 40 minutos.

_ ¿Adónde se fue? –Me encogí de hombros aburrido –no ayudas.

_ ¿Tienen un vehículo de transporte? –le pregunte, pero ella negó con la cabeza –caballo, cerdo, burro.

_Bueno tenemos un auto ahora que lo pienso –la mire confundido –no importa regresemos al campamento de ahí se moverme.

_Okey –nos dimos media vuelta para volver, pero después de caminar tanto descubrimos que el campamento había sido montado y llevado lejos.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_En el campamento –ella miro a su alrededor confundida.

_No veo nada.

_Exacto –sus ojos se fuero agrandando del miedo.

_ ¿Se llevo todo? –Asiento, ella empieza a maldecirlo en voz alta –no puedo creerlo, me abandono en mitad del bosque, como si no valiera nada, somos amigos…

Después de continuar quejándose durante unas horas más, se canso y se sentó en la piedra más cercana para llorar. Me acerque a ella para sentarme a su lado.

_Estoy sola, sin saber cómo regresar a casa –me miro con sus ojos repletos de lagrimas –aunque no sé si volver a casa.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_Se supone que escaparíamos, ambos de nuestra familia.

_ Pensé que eran amigos.

_Lo somos, pero no éramos felices con nuestra familia.

_Bueno, pero no estás sola –ella me mira confundida.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_Me tienes a mi –le dije con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió apenada –vamos debo seguir moviéndome.

_¿Adónde vas? –la mire preguntándome si podría decirle, empecé a caminar escuchando sus pasos detrás mío.

_En mi especie hay una tradición muy importante –no dijo nada solo estaba expectante –a los 18 salimos al mundo para buscar una pareja permanente.

_Es decir, que buscas una esposa –asistí con la cabeza – ¿crees que es una buena idea conmigo ahí?

_Bueno podemos estar juntos hasta que yo la encuentre –me giro con una sonrisa –no sé cómo es en tu especie, pero en la mía es difícil conseguir una esposa.

_Si en la mía tampoco es fácil –se miro de arriba abajo preocupada –necesito ropa Naruto.

_Creo que podríamos robarla –me encamine mientras olisqueaba a mi alrededor buscando una señal humana, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

_ ¿No es peligroso?

_No lo creo, debemos ser cuidadosos, nada más.

_Me alegro que tengas esperanzas –el frio se hizo evidente mientras el Sol bajaba.

_Vamos debemos buscar refugio –mire a mi alrededor buscando un lugar para acampar, cuando escuche su estomago rugir, me gire para verla, divertido por la situación.

_Deja de reírte, solo tengo hambre –detecte aromas de ciervos por lo que le indique que se quedara quieta mientras iba a cazar uno.

No muy lejos, pude visualizarlo, por lo que lo ataque sin pensar. Mientras intentaba prepararme para cargar al animal muerto, escuche un grito detrás mío. Al girarme alarmado la vi con miedo en sus ojos.

_ ¿Lo mataste? –no sé qué tiene de malo.

_Si –ella me miro horrorizada –es la cadena alimenticia.

_Lo sé pero aun así, es horrendo.

_ ¿No tienes hambre?

_Si pero –mire a mi derecha una cueva por lo que camino a ella. Escuche como me seguía arrastrando los pies.

_Solo mato para comer –sus ojos se encontraban con lagrimas –jamás lastimaría por diversión.

_Lo sé solo sigue siendo extraño.

_No te preocupes no tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma.

_ ¿Lo prometes? –la mire decidido.

_Si –yo la protegería, la cuidaría, le evitaría todo tipo de sufrimiento, no se bien como l lograremos pero ambos encontraremos un lugar en este mundo, uno en el que jamás tengamos que estar solo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

La noche había pasado deprisa por primera vez en días, no estaba aburrido ni melancólico, sino entusiasmado por la nueva aventura. Mire a mi compañera con una sonrisa en el rostro, me levante para ver su rostro pálido y simplemente hermoso dormir pacíficamente.

_No es bueno ver a alguien dormir –sus ojos se abrieron –incomodas a las personas.

_Lo siento jamás lo he hecho pero te veías muy tierna –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave para después apartar la mirada -¿tienes hambre?

_Un poco –prendí una fogata mientras sacaba la carne cruda que había guardado en un pedazo de cuero -¿es comestible?

_Si la cocinamos bien no habrá problemas –al ver el fuego arder, la expuse para después de unos segundos sentir el dulce aroma de carne cocinándose.

_No me gusta matar –de nuevo con eso, no se cansa.

_Si matas por comida no está mal –seguí atento al fuego, no quería que se quemara.

_ ¿Alguna vez mataste algún humano? –Negué con la cabeza, mientras daba vuelta la carne -¿hablaste con uno?

_Tu eres la primera.

_ ¿Por qué? –La mire con una sonrisa en el rostro –no te burles, no lo entiendo.

_Soy un monstruo, un fenómeno, huyen cuando me veo o me disparan.

_ ¿Te han disparado? –Negué con la cabeza -¿y por qué lo dijiste?

_Es una posibilidad valida.

_Tonto –esta chica se irrita con facilidad -¿adónde vamos ahora?

_ ¿De dónde vienes?

_Del norte.

_Yo del sur, así que, supongo que podríamos ir al este –se acerco para quitar la carne del fuego, agarro el cuchillo que tenía en su bota y empezó a cortarla.

_Si la sigues cocinando se va a quemar –me dio un pedazo mientras iniciaba a comer –rico.

_Agradécele al venado que nos alimento –ella me sonríe, me choca el hombro amistosamente para concentrarse en la comida.

_Aun no puedo creer que me abandonara.

_Es un cobarde, no gastes pensamientos en el.

_Aun así, somos amigos desde que éramos chicos, ¿crees que le abra pasado algo?

_Creo que huyo –la mirada que me lanzo era de tristeza y desolación.

_Yo también, pero la esperanza aun existe.

Ambos terminamos de comer con mucha tranquilidad, para iniciar la caminata, para encontrar un nuevo escondite. Primera era localizar una aldea, ella necesitaba ropa. Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano que ella tomo con una sonrisa.

_Eres más atento que todos los hombres que se han cruzado en mi vida.

_Definitivamente no te cruzaste con machos amables.

_ ¿machos? –levanto una ceja.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo los llaman en tu sociedad?

_hombres –extraño y algo confuso.

_ ¿la especie no se llama hombres?

_Si pero con mayúscula –okey ya estoy confundido.

_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Ella negó con la cabeza, para salir de la cueva y empezar a caminar –es a tu izquierda –modifico su rumbo con la cara roja.

_Con mayúscula hablas de ambos sexos, con minúscula de uno solo –raro, que complicado, la seguí prestando mucha atención a su pequeño y redondo trasero.

_ ¿Por qué no machos y hembras?, es más fácil.

_Es de animales –me dijo casi furiosa.

_ ¿No eres un animal? –se giro indignada.

_Claro que no, soy un ser humano.

_El ser humano es una especie de animal, ¿te crees mejor que el venado? –su boca se quedo abierta durante unos segundo, para después cerrarla con un suspiro.

_Supongo que tienes razón, solo que siempre me han dicho que somos, ya sabes, superiores –interesante, lo humanos son muy peculiares.

_No lo creo, para mi superior es para referiste a tu ubicación –mi miro sin entender – ¿ya sabes está en la capa superior de la tierra y yo en la capa inferior?

_Es una forma de verlo.

_Realmente eres muy rara –vi por lo lejos una pequeña ciudad no tendría muchas personas viviendo en ella, por lo que era perfecta para saquear –mira.

Ella miro a donde estaba señalando.

_Naruto tengo algo de dinero, puedo comprar ropa, sin robarla –la mire con una sonrisa, esta chica es simplemente increíble, pude ver como varios machos se reunían en la lejanía con armas de fuego.

_Bien, pero iré contigo –esto no me va a gustar.

_ ¿Cómo lo harás? –le sonrió.

_Confía en mi –me separe de ella, realmente odio hacer esto, empecé a sacudir todo mi cuerpo sintiendo cosquillas y pequeñas puñaladas en mi espalda, brazos y piernas. Todo mi pelo empezó a desaparecer solo para dejarme con un calzoncillo blanco puesto.

Si no me equivocaba, tendría que haber desaparecido todo mi pelo, a excepción de mi cabello que tendría que permanecer blanco -¿Cómo me veo?

_Simplemente humano –me dijo mientras me veía con la boca abierta -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

_Con bastante dolor, para que sepas.

_ ¿Cuánto durara?

_Solo durante unas horas, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho.

_Tengo que comprarte ropa a ti también.

_ ¿Y eso porque?, no la necesito.

_Para cuando adoptes este aspecto sería bueno que tuvieras como cubrirte.

_Como quieras niña, vamos –asistió para empezar a bajar al pueblo lentamente, uno de los macho se acerco corriendo a que se yo que quería.

_ ¿Están bien? –ayudo a Hinata a levantarse, después de que ella callera con el trasero en la nieve.

_Si, solo queríamos –me miro aterrorizada –buscarle ropa a él y a mí.

_ ¿Les robaron?

_A él sí, a mí solo me quitaron el auto, que abandone durante unos minutos.

_Tienes suerte niña, imagínate si tienes que ir como el –me volvió a mirar, solo que esta vez, se detuvo en mi parte baja.

_Si definitivamente tuve suerte.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que no me vuelva a pasar el dejar tanto tiempo para actualizar. Les agradezco el que se tomen el tiempo para leer, no se olviden de dejar su opinión me ayuda mucho. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Final

Capitulo 8

Después de comprar ropa y comida, nos fuimos de la aldea para simplemente seguir con nuestro camino, uno en que me encontraba muy cómodo, Hinata era una compañía muy placentera, con su sonrisa podía iluminar un día nublado, después de estar solo durante tantos días era bueno tener a alguien que me comprendiera.

_ ¿Qué piensas? –me pregunto, mientras nos encontrábamos cocinando en un refugio provisional.

_En lo bueno que es viajar con alguien –me sonrió cariñosamente para después concentrarse en la comida.

Mire al bosque que en este momento se encontraba tranquilo, la nieve recién caída brillaba, dándole un aspecto de portada o fotografía, desde niño pude visualizar estas imágenes. Pero jamás me di cuenta de lo realmente hermoso que era.

Ser ahora independiente era difícil, complicado, no sabía que debía hacer, ni si lo que hacía estaba bien. El miedo a veces me asalta sorprendiéndome por completo, en esos momentos es en que me doy cuenta que aun soy un pequeño niño, que no estoy preparado para iniciar una familia y criar a mis hijos.

_ ¿Naruto? –la mire sorprendido, aun seguía en mi propia cabeza.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Nada solo, que estabas muy callado.

_Si bueno estaba pensando.

_ ¿En qué? –no sé si debería decirle, después de todo no la conozco muy bien.

_El futuro.

_Yo también.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿Qué te preocupa?

_ Donde viviré, antes al menos lo sabía, íbamos a ir a Japón.

_ ¿Eso está muy lejos? –bajo la cabeza deprimida.

_Si, muy lejos.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos? –levanto la mirada sorprendida.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si, ¿Por qué no?

_Pero… ¿y tu futura esposa?

_Que vaya a Japón no quiere decir que deje de buscar –sus ojos mostraron un brillo de pura felicidad, necesitaba verla así mas a menudo.

_Eso es genial, ¿estarás cómodo con el clima?

_Soy un hombre de las nieves –le dije orgulloso –nada me incomoda.

De la nada me abrazo dejándome apreciar el aroma a flores que emanaba su cuerpo, era intoxicante. Le devolví el abrazo para después sonreírle, ahora teníamos un destino y un plan. Realmente me gustaba eso.

**1 año después, Japón. **

Llegamos al fin a la enorme ciudad, debo admitir que era muy hermosa con todos esos enormes edificios de tiempos pasados, mire a mi derecha y pude apreciar a una Hinata que usaba una remera y pantalones cortos que dejaban ver con claridad su cuerpo.

_Llegamos –le dije, mientras ella me sonreía -¿Qué hacemos primero?

_Pasear y buscar una casa –empezó a caminar entre las calles, la gente nos pasaba sin vernos en realidad, las mujeres mas jóvenes solo me miraban a mi por mi cabello y los hombres a Hinata por lo obvio.

Terminamos en las afueras para encontrar un hotel, según me dijo Hinata sería lo mejor para que yo no tenga que ocultarme mucho tiempo. No me opuse la transformación requería de mucha energía, la cual en este momento no tenia.

Nos hospedamos en "La Casa de Sakura" era un lugar hermoso y enorme además. La encargada del lugar se llamaba Sakura Hanuro, simpática, muy extrovertida, se nos acerco corriendo para abrazarnos.

_Bienvenidos, ¿quieren una habitación? –Los dos asistimos – ¿son pareja?

_ ¿Qué..?, no –Hinata empezó a sacudir las manos negativamente casi desesperada.

_Tampoco es necesario que lo niegues de esa forma –le digo provocando en la encargada una carcajada y en Hinata vergüenza.

_Lo siento.

_Realmente parecen una pareja –Dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una señal de que la siguiéramos, nos empezó a conducir por una serie de pasillos, las puertas eran de un fuerte color rosa caramelo, resaltaba mucho. Se detuvo en la habitación 210 con la única puerta de distinto color a las demás –la matrimonial, espero que les guste.

_Definitivamente esa mujer es rara –me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la habitación, al entrar pude ver una enorme cama que cubría casi la mitad del espacio, había corazones por todos lados y luces raras que daban un ambiente de lo más peculiar.

_Que extraño lugar.

_Es para las personas que están juntas –supongo que para las parejas.

_Supongo –miro a todos lados solo para ver el pequeño sofá a lo lejos, al lado de una ventana enorme, con vista a los bosques, era bastante hermosa en verdad –tenemos un problema.

Ella me miro, yo me encontraba frente a la gigantesca ventana que por extraño que suene no tenía cortinas, si impresionante.

_Podemos usar algo para, ya sabes como unas sabanas para taparlo –asiento, giro para abrir un armario y sacar unas que sobraban, con un movimiento cubrí el vidrio y la luz disminuyo considerablemente.

_Debemos buscar provisiones.

_Tengo algo de dinero –la mire curioso, digo cuanto puede tener escondido –nunca, jamás, dejaba mi dinero alejado de mi.

_Veo, curioso, ¿es lo suficiente como para alquilar una casa?

_Por supuesto, al menos una pequeña en las afueras.

_Perfecto, mañana veremos cómo lo haremos –me senté en el sofá para dejar crecer mi pelo nuevamente, suspire cuando la picazón se detuvo.

_Te ves mejor de esta forma –le sonrió para después acostarme ya agotado. No recuerdo cuando me dormí, pero eso ya no importa ahora puedo sentir el Sol golpearme en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

_Disculpen, ¿bajan a desayunar? –la voz sonaba a Sakura, por lo que intente despabilarme sin mucho éxito.

_Bajamos –dije apenas despierto, pestañe varias veces, pude ver a una dormida Hinata desparramada en la cama ni siquiera piscada por el ruido. Me acerque a la cama para empezar a sacudirla y lograr despertarla –despierta.

_ ¿Qué? –Me miro claramente aun dormida, se dio vuelta ignorándome completamente, mientras yo como tonto seguía sacudiéndola –estoy despierta Naruto.

_No se nota –le digo mientras me transformo nuevamente -¿quieres bañarte primero o ir a comer?

_Comer –me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama -¿por que estas así?

_ ¿No íbamos a comer? –asistió con la cabeza mostrándome cuan dormida estaba –despabílate un poco.

Agarro su ropa para ir al baño y cambiarse, después de tanto tiempo juntos nunca nos acostumbramos al hecho de vestirnos en la presencia del otro. Tampoco nuestra amistad da para eso pero aun así era sorprendente lo bien que congeniábamos.

La espere en la puerta mientras veía a las demás parejas que se levantaban, Sakura vino nuevamente a ver como estábamos, me daba mala espina el hecho de que nos siguiera tanto.

_ ¿Cómo se levantaron? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

_Bien, despabilados.

_Excelente.

_Perfecto –se dio vuelta mientras Hinata salía de la habitación.

_ Vamos –le dije mientras me encaminaba al comedor enorme, había muchas personas reunidas y riendo, por lo que nos sentamos en una mesa apartada para comer.

_Es hermoso –miro a su alrededor mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña.

_ ¿Nos quedamos aquí?, ya sabes ¿viviéremos aquí?

_Me encantaría, pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Y tú viaje?

_Creo que ya termino –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido mientras bajaba la mirada –claro si tú estás de acuerdo.

_Me encantaría –me miro con cariño mientras me tomaba la mano –después de todo eres mi rescatista.

_Definitivamente será un nuevo y emocionante comienzo de una asombrosa vida –me acerque para sellar al fin nuestro trato, sus labios tocaron los míos mandándome descargas de electricidad.

Si esta sería mi nueva vida, ya estoy emocionado.

Fin

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Se los agradezco de todo corazón, me encanta que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar su comentario y si quieren contactarse conmigo estoy en twiter. De nuevo gracias por todo y realmente espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
